


Shadows in the Grocery Line

by WishaDream



Series: Tale's as Sad as Time [4]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Misunderstanding, More angst, Roommates, a relationship in reverse, and they were ROOMMATES, chance encounter, going backwards in time, how it all fell apart, ignoring destiny, love in reverse, part of a series, sorry if its not clear, that one line in cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Taylor runs into a beautiful woman while buying groceries.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Tale's as Sad as Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shadows in the Grocery Line

Taylor started down the grocery aisle, pausing when she spotted a tall woman with long golden brown hair staring at a cereal display.

Her heart picking up as her skin chilled like one having seen an otherworldly specter.

As if sensing her presence the girl turned, giving her a playful smile like she was saying funny running into you here.

The other girl frowned as she backed out of the aisle, back tracking to the one before. Though she didn’t really need anything there she lingered, checking the aisles thoroughly to make sure she didn’t actually need anything there.

When she thought she had waited long enough she headed back to the cereal aisle.

The other girl was gone as Taylor grabbed her cereal and oatmeal before heading on.

She didn’t really need any of this stuff, she thought to herself as she looked down at the cart of food. Going to the store had been an excuse to get out of the house after having a bad fight with her…

“Are you doing this on purpose?” the playful quip startled Taylor from her thoughts.

Surprising her even more was the smile of the brunette angel as she stood beside her in the cheese aisle. Like some brazen goddess come down to earth to walk among lowly mortals.

Pressing her lips together she grabbed what she needed and hurried on.

This was not the day for this.

Her eyes stung as she thought about all the things that had been said earlier in the day. Things that had given her a reason to escape. To get away. And then this woman…she couldn’t handle it. Not today.

Eventually she got all the things she needed, but nothing she actually wanted.

As she picked a line she found herself looking along the various rows of the check out for the tall woman. Just one last time she’d like to see her before she…

She couldn’t find her.

Not that it really mattered.

She was nothing more than a stranger to her. Someone she would see once and then never again.

Instead of comforting her, the thoughts made her heart jolt with panic.

She was being a coward. She should have said something.

Done something.

Tried.

She let go of her cart, deciding she didn’t need anything in it, she only needed—she stopped as she almost ran into the girl.

She was wearing a soft smile as she asked hopefully, ‘You got everything you need?”

Taylor felt her body relax into the smile as she interlaced her fingers with the girl’s, “I do now.”

That’s when the girl lost her confidence as her smile quivered, “I’m sorry about--,” her voice broke as she reached up to wipe tears from her eyes.

Taylor reached up with her, using her thumb to wipe away a tear, “Hey, let’s go home.”

A slow nod as they moved towards the exit together.

Behind them, an attendant called after, “What about your cart?”

“We don’t need it.”

Taylor’s smile grew as she looked back at the woman beside her. She was leaving with the only thing she wanted.

When the other girl took another step towards the door Taylor held back.

“What’s wrong?”

Taylor looked back at the attendant, his shoulders slumped as he wheeled the cart back towards the food aisles, “It’s rude to make him put all that back. Wait, I’ll buy it.”

As she hurried after the young man, the other girl smiled to herself. Taylor was always thinking about others, even in her own moments of pain and worry. She was too good.

Too good for her, the thought broke the smile from her face as a darkness settled over her.

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: because I'm insecure about my ability to convey information in a short story, Taylor and Karlie are roommates. They got into a fight. Taylor went out for groceries saw Karlie and decided to pretend she was just a stranger, someone she would never see again. this helped her realize how she didn't want this to be the case.


End file.
